


Не твой герой

by Ruby_Lavinia_Port



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port
Summary: Ты всегда смотришь на неё с восхищением, прикрываясь очередной книжкой. Макс Колфилд привлекла твоё внимание сразу же, как только началась учёба, – такая же как и ты, тихая, незаметная и причудливо-странная со своим полароидом и любовью к старой технике.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 1





	Не твой герой

Ты всегда смотришь на неё с восхищением, прикрываясь очередной книжкой. Макс Колфилд привлекла твоё внимание сразу же, как только началась учёба, – такая же как и ты, тихая, незаметная и причудливо-странная со своим полароидом и любовью к старой технике. Она привлекла твоё внимание, когда фотографировала птицу на Тобанге, и ты невольно засмотрелась на неё поверх своей книги. Какая же она чудная, эта Макс. Почему бы не познакомиться с ней поближе? Но постоянно крутящийся рядом Уоррен все время сбивал твои планы. Вот уж у кого всегда была смелость просто заговорить с понравившимся человеком. И ты невольно завидуешь ему и вновь уплываешь в страну мечтаний, где ты на месте Уоррена, проводишь всё свое время рядом с Макс.

А потом... Что-то меняется. Ты не понимаешь всего, ты не видишь полной картины, но замечаешь, что Макс становится всё более уверенной (и нервной). Ты пытаешься разгадать эту очередную головоломку, связанную с объектом твоего восхищения, и находишь ей имя – Хлоя Прайс. Чёртова панкерша смогла увести Макс даже у Уоррена, который держится изо всех сил, но всё больше ходит рассеянным, позволяя Брук следовать за ним тенью и помогать ему во всём.

Ты ломаешь голову над тем, что происходит с Макс Колфилд, когда она вдруг заговаривает с тобой – не как с однокурсницей, а просто с тобой. И она даже знает твоё имя. Напуская на себя излишнюю (даже слишком) отрешённость, бормочешь что-то в ответ, пытаясь скрыть смущение и растерянность. И когда она впервые спасает тебя, то ты понимаешь, насколько по уши влюблена.

За пару месяцев в Блэквэлле ты уже привыкла, что на тебя не обращают внимания, поэтому ты постоянно попадаешь под случайный мяч, случайный толчок или случайный удар дверью. Рассеянно кидая "прости", люди проходят мимо тебя, даже не удосужившись спросить, всё ли в порядке. Но Макс. Чудесным образом она спасает тебя от мяча, который проскочил в нескольких сантиметрах от щеки, и ты видишь, что ей не все равно. И любовь вновь воспаряет на крыльях, глядя вслед убегающей Макс.

"Ей не все равно, ей не все равно", – ликует сердце ещё пару дней, когда ты вдруг замечаешь, что это не так. Просто Макс – это... Макс. Она всегда поможет тебе, даже если не знает твоего имени. И твоя одухотворенная идеальная Макс вдруг становится обычной, приземленной, несколько наивной и мечтающей о мире во всем мире. Она умудрилась наладить отношения уверенного нейтралитета даже с компанией Виктории, что удивляло больше всего, ведь всегда казалось, что Макс нет дела до этих стерв, которые издеваются над всеми, в том числе над Кейт Марш. Нет, безусловно, Макс – герой, ведь она спасла её. Но невольно ты задумываешься, а поступила бы она также, если бы там стояла ты?

Это стало уже обыденностью для Макс – спасение твоей задницы. Каждый раз твоё сердце невольно воспаряет в небо и там ударяется об ослепительное солнце по имени Хлоя Прайс, которое затмевает всё остальное для Макс. И она спешит вновь за подругой, чтобы вытаскивать её из куда более серьёзных неприятностей, чем обливание тебя водой из лужи. Ты не знаешь как, но уверена, что Макс постоянно спасает Хлою, ведь это же Макс. Она не может отправить подругу одну на сомнительные предприятия (а то, что они сомнительные – это ясно сразу, стоит только взглянуть на Прайс).

И когда вдруг в Аркадию Бэй приходит ураган, ты застреваешь в этом чёртовом полуразрушенном доме, глядя на надвигающийся шторм, который грозит свалить тебе на голову вывеску, машину или даже кита. Ты не сможешь выбраться отсюда, и никто тебе не поможет. Ты зовёшь, кричишь, но все тщетно – во время конца света никому нет дела до других, лишь бы спасти свою задницу. Ты видишь, как рушится столб и убивает кого-то, и понимаешь, насколько тебе страшно. Так не было ещё никогда. Это правда конец хренового мира. Впрочем, возможно, он был не таким хреновым, если тебе так сильно хочется жить, что ты даже готова молиться богу, хотя никогда в него не верила.

И когда ты уже в отчаянии думаешь спрыгнуть с этого второго этажа, где застряла, рискуя переломать ноги и не выжить, появляется она. О, Макс. Ты знаешь, она спасёт тебя, она всегда спасала. Ты плачешь и изо всех сил зовёшь её на помощь, но ветер сносит твои слова, а резкий хлесткий дождь забивается в рот, мешая кричать. И она не слышит. Твой герой, всегда спасающий тебя от неприятностей всю последнюю неделю, не слышит тебя и проходит мимо, спасая жизни других людей.

И тогда ты понимаешь, настолько же отчётливо, насколько видишь свои пальцы, поднесенные к лицу. Макс – всегда герой, но она не может спасти всех. Она спасала тебя всю эту неделю, но сейчас ты исчерпала свой лимит.

Наверняка, сейчас Макс спешит, чтобы спасти свою несравненную Хлою Прайс, эгоистичную и проблемную Хлою Прайс. И поддаваясь отчаянию и захлестнувшей панике, ты впервые за эти пару месяцев позволяешь себе признать эту тяжёлую правду, которую тщательно пыталась скрывать за всеми этими иллюзиями: Макс не твой герой, Алисса. И сегодня тебя никто не спасёт.


End file.
